


The Teacher

by LordMeyer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Horror, Murder Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMeyer/pseuds/LordMeyer





	The Teacher

It was a cold morning, the breeze whispered ominous songs through the empty hallways of the old college. Linda arrived earlier that morning, with a cup of freshly brewed hot coffee in one hand, and her laptop in the other. She had spent the whole night preparing the lesson of the day. There was nobody else aside her in the entire building, or so she thought. She quickly drank down her coffee and threw the cup into the nearest bin, gently opening the classroom’s door. As she went inside the class, she realized that it wasn’t as empty as she thought. A young girl, a student of hers she had previously failed, was laying on top of the desk, her stomach completely cut open, and her intestines spilled down the dirty floor. Her screams echoed through the college, disturbing its ancient peace. It took around forty minutes for the police to arrive, the stench of death had already pestered the building. Linda was sitting down outside the class, crying.

“Excuse me, ma’am…” An old man a thick moustache and thicker eyebrows approached her. “I am detective Byron, George Byron, from London. I would like to ask you a few questions about the case.” Linda wiped away her tears, still feeling nauseated by the awful vision.

“Yes, go ahead.”

“Very well, ma’am. Did you happen to know the victim?” He took out a notebook and a pen, ready to write down everything she had to say.

“She…she was a student of mine.”

“Her name?”

“She was…” Linda struggled to remember her face without seeing her covered in blood. “She was Giovanna Polidori, she did an exam with me just last month, but failed it. Just…” She began to cry again. “What kind of monster could do something like this?”

“We’re trying to find out, ma’am.” Said detective Byron. Linda stood up from her chair. 

“I’m sorry.” She said. “I need to calm down.”

“Take all the time you need, I’ll wait here.” Linda didn’t even pay attention to what the detective had said. She bolted towards the bathroom, hoping that splashing some cold water right onto her face would help her out. As she rushed in the bathroom, she turned on the faucet, but much to her dismay, there was no cold water in sight; just fresh, crimson blood flowing out of the tap. Without even a second to react, the door of the stall closest to her violently opened, as a man fell to the ground. He was wearing a dark blue jumpsuit, which had now been tainted by his own blood, as it poured out of his neatly slit throat. Before she could scream, a man grabbed her from behind, his hands covering her view. 

“Don’t look!” Yelled the man. It was detective Byron, trying to save Linda from another trauma. He was too late. 

Once all the questions had been asked, and the bodies took away, the frightened teacher was finally allowed to go home. She didn’t know when she would have gone back to that damn college. Probably never, she hoped. She could never forget her face. The face of death, so much anguish, so much suffering, so much fear, all in one expression. She knew she could have never been able to sleep again, yet she headed down her bedroom. Maybe it was just a dream, and once she woke up, everything would have gone back to normal. She opened the door to her bedroom, and turned on the lights. Once again, her loneliness was a mere façade. A dark figure stood there in the opposite side of the room. The ominous person wore a long, dark coat and a black mask. In one hand, they held a bloody knife, in the other, the keys of Linda’s house. She lacked the strength to yell, as the murdered ran up to her, brandishing their weapon. In a moment of clarity, Linda ran to the opposite direction, as she had not yet lost her will to live. In her head, she was trying to understand who it could have been behind that mask. A student she had failed? Impossible, why would they kill another student? Maybe a former love interest, or perhaps just a maniac. Not that it mattered, as the assailant had managed to violently grab the teacher’s arm, and as she struggled, they managed to slash Linda’s forearm. 

“Let me go!” Linda yelled, as she was able to kick her would-be assassin right into the groin, forcing them abide to Linda’s orders, and let go. In the few seconds she had bought, Linda was able to reach the front door.

“Open, damn it! Open!” She yelled. But much to her dismay once again, the door had been locked. She started to kick and punch the wooden frame, hoping it would eventually break down. But it was all useless. She turned around, to see that the killer was standing right before her, and in a moment, she could feel the cold sensation of metal deep within her guts, as the murderer stabbed her without a sign of remorse. Blood flowed from her mouth, as tears flowed from her eyes.

“W-why…” was all she was able to say. The killer remained silent. Instead, they slowly removed their mask, to reveal a face she had seen before. A thick moustache and thicker eyebrows.

“Because, dear Linda…” the unmasked maniac began to talk, as he jabbed his blade even deeper. “When you see so much death in your life, when you are so used to mutilated corpses like I am, well, you start to enjoy death. You start to love those bloody, petrified faces. You begin to fall in love with those agonizing expressions, you see them everywhere, even in your dreams; you start to crave them. To put it simply, my darling, I love the face of death, and what I love more, is killing.”  
“Well…” Linda spewed blood from her mouth, as she took out a knife she had hidden in her own jacket all day long, and without further hesitation, she jammed her blade right into Byron’s neck, a fountain of blood spurting from his wound and painting the walls nearby. As the killer detective fell down on the floor, Linda removed the blade he had jabbed in her stomach, and threw it at the corpse.

“I also love killing.”


End file.
